


The Wicked Game We Play

by Karenkk



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, D/s, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not a typical D/s fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: Javier Fernández was beyond exasperated! In his illustrious career as a professional Dom, he had never encountered a sub quite like Yuzuru Hanyu.
Relationships: Ivan Bukin/Alexandra Stepanova, Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzu was to be reasonably decent with English in this fic. Language barrier could create serious consent issues, and I want to avoid them.
> 
> Not sure if this warrants a warning, but this isn't going to be a typical D/s fic. Just to pre-empt any potential disappointment lol

In the end, it was that damn quad salchow.

Of course, the boy just had to jump it after he was explicitly forbidden to! 

Out of all the shenanigans that Yuzuru Hanyu, the brightest, shiniest star of figure skating, had pulled in the last three months under his care, that quad sal ended up being the straw that broke the camels' back. Rather, the last of Brian's patience. 

Brian Orser, the star coach of Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club, one of the biggest names in the sport, the maker of Olympic champion and world champion, was at his wit end. In his long and distinguished career as a coach, he had dealt with his fair share of challenging children and young adults. He took pride in his abilities and his fortitude. And yet there was that boy who truly tested everything he thought himself to be. 

He had no idea how he put up with the boy for the last few months. He thought he had the patience of a saint. But apparently, the young Japanese was the devil incarnate! He had never met another quite so witty and wilful. 

He had always thought all Japanese respected their seniors and conformed to social hierarchy. And yet, here was Yuzuru Hanyu, very un-Japanese in every possible way. Sure enough, his manners were always impeccable with those cute bows and polite way of talking with his adorably accented English. But beyond that perfect facade, he was the type to say yes and then did the exact opposite when his coaches' back was turned. It really didn't take that long for Brian to see through that. 

Skipping breaks, stealing the keys to the rink for after hour secret training sessions, practising jumps that were explicitly forbidden by his coaches... the list went on and on and on. Brian was this close to sending the boy packing, whenever the next available flight to Japan was going to be! It was his professional pride holding him back, and even that was on a thin thread. 

As one last attempt of intervention, he invited Yumi and her wilful son to a meeting, with Tracey and Ghislain presented as well. 

Assured by the entire coaching team's presence, Brian used 15 minutes to go through a well-rehearsed speech, detailing necessities and the anticipated outcome of his proposal in correcting Yuzuru's problematic temperament. 

"So it's BDSM." After a long-dreaded silence, Yumi finally concluded for him. 

"It's not like that," Brian hastily clarified, "Think of this as a boot camp to encourage certain developments."

"So it's D/s," Yumi deadpanned. One of her elegant eyebrows was raised.

Brian was quick to elaborate once again, "It allows Yuzuru to learn valuable lessons in patience, trust, and discipline."

Yuzuru was wide-eyed. His innocent face blushed bright pink. It was so adorable for a second Brain nearly forgot what a little devil he in fact was. 

The Japanese protested, "But it takes away training time! And I have school!" He then had the audacity to direct his big puppy eyes to his jump coach.

Predictably, Ghislain, who was supposed to be the good cop to Brian's bad cop, jumped in, "I'm sure Yuzuru has learnt his lesson, and he will behave from now on."

That sounded hollow even to his own ears. After all, Yuzuru had made those promises many, many times before, only to break them the moment the coaches had their backs turned. Little sneaky bastard! 

Brain glared at Ghislain, who was more like Yuzuru's accomplice than his ally nowadays. If looks could kill, blood would have already been spilt right here right now. Ghislain coward, and decided it was wiser to keep his mouth shut for now. 

Tracy, the ever trusted facilitator within the group, cleared her throat, and turned to Yuzuru, " Javier Fernández is an ex-student of ours. We all can vouch for his character. He is very well regarded in his profession. You will be in good hands, I promise."

"But!" Yuzuru was indignant and embarrassed. The thought was being needed to be disciplined at his age was a hard pill to swallow, "I'm not a child any-"

The remaining words died in his throat. His eyes widened as he was captivated by the tablet that was shoved right under his nose. And there it was, the most perfect quad sal in the history of mankind! 

He impulsively grabbed it off Tracey's hands. He had his eyes glued onto the screen. His heart was so full of a whirlwind of emotions that he did little else for the next 20 minutes. 

His fingers obsessively hit the reply button repeatedly so he could watch that magnificent jump again and again and again. His hyper-focused brain pretty much blocked everything and everyone out, to the point that he was unaware of his surroundings. His mum had to nudge him hard a few time to remind him that he was still in a meeting, and he was being incredibly rude to his coaches. So he mumbled a few "yes"s, very politely, of course, so they could leave him alone for a few more minutes. 

Not that he had any idea of what he had agreed to. 

And of course he also entirely missed the smirk on Tracey's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some revisions to chapter 1, please reread it before proceed to chapter 2. Thanks.

Yuzuru had no trouble admitting to himself or anyone who cared to ask him really, that it was love at the first sight.

He, and that magnificent quad sal. 

It was a thing of beauty: from the takeoff and landing that were perfectly timed to the music, the flawless back inside edge, the magnificent height in the air, the beautiful line created by the free leg, to the light as air landing. Somehow, that boy made the four rotations in the air looked so easy! Yuzuru was in love with that jump, and with that love also came with envy. 

So he set out to find everything he could about the boy who was so loved by salchow, the heartless deity who gave him nothing but never-ending bruises. They never had a chance to fully heal. Their dark hues barely had a chance to lighten a shade or two before more joined. His body had become their parade ground.

The Internet yielded a wealth of information, including a certain skater who entered his senior career at the age of 15, only to retire a year later due to a knee injury that required multiple surgical interventions and extended period of rehabilitation. 

A young skater from a tiny skating federation with a quad - Javier Fernández certainly racked up his fair share of attention at the time. He was hailed as a rising star. But as fate had it, he turned out to be a meteoroid - a beautiful flash of light that quickly disappeared across the horizon. 

Javier's skating was far from perfect. After all, he didn't have time to develop into his full potential. His spins were slow. His footwork was sloppy with far too many crossovers. His jumps were far from consistent. But he certainly made up for them with his enthusiasm. 

His expressiveness was what truly shined. He was extremely charismatic on the ice, and no amount of faults or flaws could tarnish that. And people loved him for that. How could they not though? As a person who was deeply in love with figure skating, it was easy for Yuzuru to recognise another kindred soul. 

It was so obvious to see. Javier, too, poured his heart out whenever he took on the ice. He didn't have to be perfect to put a spell on the audiences. And his jumps! When they were on, they were on! So perfect that they shined like diamonds. Although he came crushing down far more often than not, hard enough to warrant a few winces from Yuzuru. After all, the Japanese knew intimately how those impacts felt when their bodies slammed down hard against the icy cold surface. 

Amidst his newfound obsession, Yuzuru had completely forgotten about this new "training" thing. It wasn't until his mum reminded him about it that he realised there was a new email waiting in his inbox. It was a contract that detailed his new arrangement.

Before he could open his mouth and complain, Yumi effectively silenced him with glare, "You already agreed to it in the meeting. And every Hanyu honours their words."

Of course, he did, when he was successfully distracted by Tracy. Yuzuru mumbled unhappily. Yumi, on the other hand, happily ignored him by ordering him to do the dishes. Unfortunately, with years of exposure to his famously adorable puppy eyes, she was just as immune to them as Brain was. 

As he had done with any other contract, Yuzuru had it sent to both his mum and his legal representative for thorough reviews. He didn't bother to take look though. After all, there were far more interesting things to do, like analysing these effortless quad sals. His brain was very much occupied by the mathematical formulas and calculations involving gravitation forces, momentums, heights and physiology related topics. 

Between the school work and various training, the days flew by quickly. Before he knew it, it was Friday afternoon, his first scheduled appointment with Javier Fernández. 

The Sanctuary was located in a more discrete area of the business district. It certainly didn't stand out amongst the other stores with its wide glass door, a modern reception area that was decorated tastefully in the colour scheme of white, grey and black. Yuzuru had to double-check the address that was stored in his phone to make sure he was indeed at the right place. For a place that supposedly catered to sexual fantasies, it certainly gave out very abstinence vibe.

The receptionist, who was dressed in a classy grey suit, cheerfully introduced herself as Gabrielle Daleman, welcomed the Japanese. Although she did look somewhat doubtful at him when he first came through the door.

Not that he blamed her. Just like this establishment, he was probably far from its usual clientele. He came straight from his training. With a baseball cap, a hoodie and a simple pair of black jeans, he looked very much like every other teenager on the streets. 

After checking his ID and the contract that Yuzuru already had signed, she then took him down the hallway, beyond yet another set of doors. It turned out a locker room that also served as a change room. Yuzuru followed her instruction and left his backpack there. 

Beyond that area, the atmosphere took a significant turn. 

The floor was covered by maroon coloured carpet. It was thick and plush beneath his feet. The walls were painted in a striking shade of red, with flickers of burnt gold. The lights were strategically dimmed, to create a look of mystery and opulence. 

And there were more doors, leading to different appointment rooms, Yuzuru could only assume. And he was right. Gabrielle unlocked one of them and asked him to wait inside. 

Yuzuru was left along after that. And that allowed him to examine his surroundings. 

The room he was in looked to be a pretty standard playroom, featuring a whipping bench, an inversion rack, and a few suspension devices. There were probably more floggers and peddles hidden from view in one of those closets and draws. At least, it looked pretty standard to someone who was familiar with BDSM related channels on Pornhub. 

Despite his innocent look, Yuzuru was no more naive than any other 18-year-olds. Hormonal tornados raged in their bloodstreams. Someday he wondered how he could have functioned when the slightest breeze could give him an erection. The horror of all teenage boys around the globe surely!

He had no time for girlfriends or boyfriends. When he was younger, he was tempted, just like every other boy in his school. It was to be expected even. He gave up on that shortly after his first girlfriend, who was widely recognised as the hottest girl at the school, cried in anger and called him a heartless bastard. 

She was a recent transfer student from Tokyo. He was certainly surprised when she confessed her feelings to him on Valentines' day. He hesitated initially, but amidst a cheering crowd, he didn't want her to feel embarrassed so he said yes. What harm could there be, surely? Plus, he did like her. They had been "officially dating" for a month.  
They never had a chance to go beyond the innocent hand-holding because he was mostly out of the country during that time. 

He remembered how he stood in the school canteen, drenched from head to toe by a bottle of water that she dumped onto him. He was thoroughly horrified under the stunned gaze of the entire school. 

He didn't blame her though. He knew he was the one at fault. Getting her first name wrong was criminal after forgetting her birthday. But he was so busy traveling back and forth between Japan and Canada, trying to balance his high school requirements, various international competitions and training, his mind simply lost track. 

And if he expected any sympathy from his mother, he was sadly mistaken. 

After the gossip reached her, he got a lecture instead of a cuddle.

Her words were serious and her tone was stern, "You had been cruel. If you didn't love her, you shouldn't have led her on."

Love, what a strong word. 

He, of course, knew the meaning of such a word. It was an emotion he was familiar with - that burning sense of warmth every time he stepped onto the ice. If that was love, then he certainly didn't love her. So he lowered his head in shame. He then proceeded to apologise to her the next day. It took her months to forgive him. But they eventually made peace and became friends even. 

That was a lesson well learnt.

After that incident, Yuzuru decided relationships just weren't for him. Human interactions were complicated, tedious even, with so much nuance and delicateness. And opening a premium Pornhub account just seemed far simpler. And of course, he had ventured into the more adventurous side of Pornhub over the years, just like any curious young person would.

He didn't quite understand what was so pleasant about pain though. He had his fair share almost every day, after all. And that sensation was usually associated with negative things, such as feelings of failures and disappointments. But he must admit he was somewhat intrigued, with all those orgasmic expressions splattered across his laptop screen.

He was very open-minded in nature. It was probably why he wasn't so against this whole thing the moment Javier walked through that door. 

He recognised the Spaniard almost immediately when he walked through the door - a handsome face featuring a strong jaw, a set of sharp cheekbones that had become more prominent with age. And yet those eyes remained identical to the boy who occupied Yuzuru's laptop screen in the last a few days. They were the exact shade of Yuzuru's favourite hot chocolate - dark, intense and yet sweet and warm. Not to mention he had a beautiful smile, the kind that reminded people of sunshine on a cold winter day. 

"Hello, I'm Javier Fernández," The older man said, as he extended his hand for a handshake. 

"...I'm Yuzu," It took a few seconds for the Japanese to find his voice. He replied with a shy smile when he finally did. 

Looked like it wouldn't be as bad as he dreaded, Yuzuru thought with a lightened heart as he felt the warmth of those fingers that firmly held onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish everyone a happy lunar new year and valentine's day! I have a hot date with my assignment that is due in a week lol I hope yours are more exciting than mine. 
> 
> At least after two crazy weeks with everything going wrong, my life is looking up (hopefully).


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Yuzuru's first few sessions with Javier weren't as bad as he had anticipated. 

In fact, they were so much worse!

The Japanese slammed the locker door shut with far more forces than necessary. It was enough to provoke a few people to poke their heads out and see what the commotion was about. He blushed bright red, as he bowed and apologised.

Yuzuru's first lesson was simple. He was to kneel. 

Being taught seiza*, the Japanese way of proper sitting, since a young age it was easy enough for Yuzuru to manage at first. He folded his legs underneath his thighs, and then rested his buttocks on his heels. With his hands placed modestly on his laps, Yuzuru was a picture of pure grace. And that earned him a curt "good" from his new Dom. 

Javier wasn't like any Dom Yuzuru had known. Pornhub in its 1080 high definition always portrayed them to be in leather and vinyl, with lots of metal hardware and exaggerated aggressiveness. The Spaniard was anything but that. 

Javier was a man who was well aware of his good looks and dressed to accentuate his assets - a pair of skin-tight dark denim hugged his powerful thighs, and a worn-in leather jacket over his bare chest, showing off his well-defined muscles. Yuzuru couldn't help but giving him a quick once over appreciatively, before turning his head away, the tip of his ears tinged pink. It was strange to be affected this much. It wasn't as if the older man was naked or anything. Also, he wasn't that modest in nature. It was trained out of him after having to change in and out of training gears and costumes in shared locker rooms since a young age. But it was the first time in a long time he was feeling this self-conscious before anyone. He chalked it up to knowing who Javier was and what he did as a profession.

After ordering Yuzuru to his knees, the older man took his leave. And he didn't return for the rest of their session. Yuzuru felt like an absolute fool on the floor for an entire hour, until Gabrielle unlocked the door and informed him that his session was over. 

The Japanese flopped himself onto his stomach and became a graceless lump on the floor, as he waited for sensations to return to his lower extremities. Yuzuru gritted his teeth in annoyance. Despite secretly folding his hoodie to turn it into a makeshift zabuton**, a pillow to elevate some of the pressure from his feet and knees, kneeling for an extended period was still tiresome for his body to endure. 

So when the next time they met, after Yuzuru was once again ordered to his knees, he made a face at the door that closed behind Javier's departing figure. He was only on the floor for about 10 minutes, just in case his Dom decided to make a reappearance. When it was clear he wasn't going to, Yuzuru jumped back to his feet. 

The room was a source of fascinations. He spent the rest of the afternoon going through every closet, every draw, examining every tool there was to look at. He even tried a few on himself out of curiosity. He winced as the felt the paddle hitting on his arm, failing to understand why people would find pleasure in those things. The watch alerted him 10 minutes before the end of the session, allowing him to make himself presentable. He was a picture of submission when Gabrielle came to release him, with his perfect posture and sweet smile. 

Their third session went pretty much the same way. After Javier left, Yuzuru plopped himself on to the floor and extracted an iPad that he managed to sneak in inside his oversized hoodie. He gleefully started working on his assignments. Balancing training and school was a challenge he had learnt to master already, it wasn't that difficult to add this new training to the mix. 

By their fourth session, Yuzuru had moved on from gleefulness to annoyance. It was like being stuck in a loop. By the fifth session, the seemingly endless perpetuity was driving him up the wall. He couldn't imagine himself doing this for 6 months or however long that Brian deemed it to be necessary. He supposed he ought to be thankful. Whatever this was, was surely better than being sent back to Japan in disgrace, as Brian had insinuated. And to be allowed back on the ice to train was definitely a lot better than being barred from entering the club. To appease his very disgruntle coach, he had even rein in his wild impulsions for the time being, trying to show he was indeed learning his lesson. His beloved quad sal was only practised when Ghislain was presented, and both of them were sufficiently sure Brian was busy elsewhere. And Tracy, well, she only gave them a disproving glance when she deemed Yuzuru was pushing his limit too far. And when it happened, Yuzuru knew better than further test his luck. Unfortunately, the divine deity was yet to show him much mercy, with him falling like a sack of potato pretty much 4 out of every 5 attempts. He sighed, as frustration built inside of him.

"I take it that your session with Javi hasn't gone as well as you have hoped for?" 

Yuzuru lifted his head sharply, curious to see who had decided to occupy the space right next to him on the bench, only to find himself face to face with the most stunning woman he had seen in his life. As if possible, his face burnt even brighter. Having his inner turmoil so readily exposed by a complete stranger, however beautiful she was, was embarrassing. 

And it certainly didn't help that Alexandra Stepanova*** was an absolute bombshell. Her long blond hair was meticulously pulled into a high ponytail. Her striking features were highlighted with blood-red lipstick, forming a perfect contrast to her dark eyeliners. Yuzuru immediately recognised her as a Dom. A black skin-tight leather dress hugged her sinful curve, showing off those surreally well-proportioned legs that were further accentuated by the killer heels she wore. She had an aura around her, the kind that gave you the urge to submit to her every whim. 

His speculation was confirmed when an older man, who was quite a bit taller than Yuzuru, gracefully sank to his knee by her side. Ivan Bukin**** was just as stunning, with his dark brown hair. His strong features were further emphasised by his stubbles that gave him a look of rugged handsomeness. He was awarded a praising glance from his Dom, and he beamed in happiness before lowering his head. 

Yuzuru couldn't help but study the pair. It was the first time he had encountered a Dom and a sub pair in real life. 

"You must be Javier's new sub." She commented, clearly amused by his distraction. 

Although her words were kind, her tone was firm. He had little trouble to decipher it as a reminder that her question wasn't to be ignored. Yuzuru fumbled with his words, "... yeah... I meant yes."

That gained an indulgent smile from her. She gazed upon him with kindness, the type that was usually reserved for children who weren't old enough to know how to behave properly.

Yuzuru supposed he was, in some way, being so new to this, whatever this was supposed to be. Not that brought about much comfort. Indignation burnt bright inside his heart.

"A wilful one, I see," As if sensing his mood, Alexandra chuckled, "No wonder rumour has that Javier is taking his time with you."

"I don't see him complaining!" Yuzuru blurted out. And that gained him yet another tolerant smile from Alexandra and a very unsubtle glare from Ivan. Upon realising that he was being incredibly rude to a Dom in front of her sub, which could be perceived as an open challenge to her authority, he apologised once again. 

She waved him off and placed a gentle hand on Ivan. He pulled himself back obediently, "Tell me, how do you address each other then?" She asked Yuzuru.

The Japanese looked at her in confusion. She smiled and directed her attention to her sub, "How do you address me, pet?"

"Mistress," The older man answered her without hesitation. The way that word rolled off his tongue was smooth and familiar, only made possible after years of practices. His voice firm and proud. And that earned him a gentle caress at the nape. 

Eyes wide, Yuzuru took in the entire scene. Now it had been mentioned, he realised that Javier and he had never actually spoken about this. He was always Mr Hanyu, during, before and after their appointments. And the Japanese had resorted to calling the Spaniard Mr Fernández in reciprocal, despite his tongue struggled with that complex last name more often than not.

"Signing a contract doesn't mean a Dom has accepted you as sub or vice versa. It is merely to facilitate consent. The pair must test each other and see if they are compatible before formally entering into a D/s relationship," Upon seeing his confusing, she further explained, "Even professional Doms and subs like us, we don't make these kinds of arrangements lightly. Just like you must win his approval first, he has to gain your trust and submission as well. "

Yuzuru's eyes were impossibly wide by now. He was alarmed by the information that was suddenly bestowed on him. He didn't think things were going well, he knew that much. But the reality of the situation was actually far worse. 

It was then it finally dawned to him that being sent back to Japan on the next available flight was still a very, very and very real possibility. And that knowledge loomed over him, as his heart sank like a massive lump of rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuzu🤣
> 
> Translation notes:
> 
> Seiza (正座)*: the formal traditional way of sitting in Japan. It involves kneeling on the floor, folding one's legs underneath one's thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels.
> 
> Zabuton (座布団)**: a Japanese cushion for sitting.
> 
> In real life:
> 
> Alexandra Stepanova*** & Ivan Bukin****: a Russian ice dance team. They are four-time European medallists, the 2018 Grand Prix of Helsinki champions, the 2018 Rostelecom Cup champion, and the 2021 Russian national champion. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the appearance of my favourite Russians. Stepanova is absolutely gorgeous in real life too. I had the pleasure of walking past her in Helsinki. My Queen! 😍 I had been trying to find a way to fit them into [The Realm and The Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733341/chapters/49258202) but without much success. I'm so glad to finally be able to write about them here.


End file.
